


The Ulitimate Friend

by Vandalia1998



Series: The Ultimate Friend [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Hope Peak, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vandalia1998/pseuds/Vandalia1998
Summary: Chiaki Nanami wants to do what ever it takes to prevent Hajime from doing the experment that might take him away from her forver.





	The Ulitimate Friend

The Ultimate Friend  
================================================================

Hajime Hinata had just gotten beaten up by the Ultimate Boxer caus he has just a Reserve Course Student. At least that was the reason he was given. He hated being in the Reserve Course and thought he deserved to be in there with the Ultimate Students. However he didnt have any Talent as far as he was aware. That was the reason he had agreed to the experiment.

Before he came to Hope's Peak Academy he hadnt had any friends, and thought he couldnt get any unless he too was an Ultimate. That had kind of changed after he meet Chiaki Nanami. She had been the first Person to treat him like a person. The other Reserver Course Students just ignored him. They were just there for the honor of going to the school and get the creit for it. They after all had paid through the teeth to get to go there.

That was the thing, useally only people who had Talent, any talent was scouted by the school. But not just Talent but being the best at what they did at quite the young age that they were. Chiaki for example was the Ultimate Gamer, she could beat just about anyone at Video games. One of her classmates was the Ultimate Chef. Another one was known as the Ultimate Princess. Hajime didnt know how being a Princess could be a talent but who was he to argue. The Reserve Course however didnt get to get in for free, they had to pay for the honor of going to this school just so they could suceed in life. Anyone who said they had Graduated from Hope's peak could be set for life.

However Hajime had gotten in teh school for free cause he has agreed to perticipate in a secret experiment. They were going to pump his mind full of every talent that was known to them at the time. That was the reason they had even started excepting non talented kids in the first place. The Japanesse Government had stopped sponsering the school after the had learned where their money was going. But it didnt seem like they cared enough to stop it, just as long as they weren't paying for it.

After that fight with Juzo Sakakura the Ultimate Boxer he had decided to agree to the Experiment. He thought he was finaly going to be someone. Someone that was worthy of Chiaki. Speaking of Chaiki there she was waiting at their usual meeting spot with a smile on her face.

"Hey a new Game just game out today and I got an advance copy. I wanted you to be the first person I played it with." She had said smiling.

He just sighed and said, "I cant today I have somewhere to be."

"Oh." She sighed with a frown looking disapointed.

"See you later" He said.

"See You tomarow" She replied.

He looked at her with a fake grin, he honestly didnt know if he would see her the next day. He hoped that he would but there was no telling how long this would take. He started to turn and walk away when he heard her voice.

"Wait." She said meakly.

"Huh?" Hajime responded.

"Please don't go." Chiaki said almost crying in the process. "I have a feeling if you leave I wont ever see you again."

"Of course we will see each other again. Nothing on Earth can stop us from being friends and playing games together." He said.

"Where do you have to go?" She asked a with a voice both Couriously and Concerned at the same time.

Hajime told her everything. He couldnt keep secrets from this girl. How he had agreed to the experiments to get accepted to the school and now he either had to agree to it or he had to leave the school since he couldnt aford to go here.

Chaiki asked how long he had before his deadline.

He told her he only had a few days, one way or another.

She told him to please wait, she wanted to ask her teacher something.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Chaiki went to her class after meeting with Hajime, she was the last one there and her teacher Chisa Yukizome was waiting for her with a smile.

"You were almost late Class Rep." She said.

Nagito Komaeda the Ultimate Lucky Student replied, "She was probably spreading her hope around the campus. She is after all a bright light of hope for everyone."

Hiyoko Saionji the Ultimate Traditional Dancer said "Why do you alway say stupid things like that"

Mahiru Koizumi the Ultimate Photographer replied "You shouldnt say mean things like that Hiyoko even if it is true."

Nagito said "Its OK for Trash like me to be spoken down to by my superiors."

Chiaki just shook her head and spoke to her teacher. "Miss Yukizome, I have a question."

"What is it?" She asked Couriously.

"You said, that we could invite one friend to class for a week right?" she asked.

"Yes I did." Chisa replied. "Did you all agree on a guest?"

"Can it be anyone we want?" Chiaki asked.

"AS long as the entire class agrees." Miss Yukizome reponded. 

Chiaki smiled "Oh Im sure everyone will."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The next day Hajime was in front of Chiaki's homeroom door with a special pass on his shirt. She had convinced all 14 of them to allow him to be the guest classmate for a week. She hoped that he could form bonds with all of them too just like she had, and vice versa.

Just as she figured he quickly bcame friends with almost everyone. Nagito was at first hostle to him cause he thought anyone who wasnt an ultmate wasnt worth his time, but even he soon started to soften towards him.

Hiyoko was the other hold out for a while but Chaiki thought she secretly did want to be friends with Hajime as well. She just didnt want to look weak in front of her classmates.

Mikan Tsumiki the Ultimate Nurse and Sonia Nevermind the Ultimate Princess seemed to be develpoing what seemed like small crushes of him as well. Chiaki laughed at this to her self as Hajime seemed to be nervous around them.

Mahiru who useally wasnt friendly towards boys anyway was also becoming close with him.

After the first day Chisa meet with Chaiki after class. "Well it seems like your friend was a hit with the rest of the class. May I ask why you choose him?"

Chaiki smiled and said, "Cause even though he is in the Reservere Couse I thing he belongs here with us and I think we can bring out his Talent."

Miss Yukizome asked, "What talent might that be?"

Chiaki Nanimi smiled, "The Ultimate Friend"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Meanwhile in the Penthouse of the Academy the Stiring Commity was watching all of this with a frown upon their faces.

"The Boy is starting to get too close with that class" One of them said.

"He is starting to make bonds with them. We wanted someone with no personal conections for our experiment."

A third person said, "It doesnt matter in the end he will be our Guinni Pig and we will make him foget all about any of them."

To Be Continued.....

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Authors Note: This is the first part of a multi chapter story where Hajime makes friends with everyone like he does in island mode of the game but bad things might still be happening with the experiment to turn him into Izuru Kamukura. But with a twist.


End file.
